Aradia, daughter of Poseidon?
by Wisewarrior ETZH
Summary: Everyone at camp half-blood thinks Aradia is Poseidon's daughter. Is she? What is the secert Chiron and Aradia keep? Told in Either Jordan or Aradia's point of view. Changes each chapter.
1. Prologue

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or camp half-blood. I'm not sure if any of the characters will be in here or not…**

Prologue

"Aradia, wake up!" My half-brother Troy yelled banging on my door. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"'Kay!" I yelled to him. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:30. Breakfast was at 8:00. I got up and took a quick shower, then changed into my camp half-blood t-shirt and jean shorts.

I put on my black eyeliner dark and put on mascara to make my eyes pop. My eyes were a dark teal. I put light lip gloss on and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled on my black converses.

Troy was dressed and sitting on his bed in our cabin. We were Poseidon's only children so we split the cabin and put our separate doors up. Troy was a year older than me, he was fifteen. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" He asked I smiled softly at him. "Aradia, you need to eat breakfast here."

"Who says I'm leaving?" I giggled grabbing my sword. I tied it on my back and ran out the door to the Hades cabin. "Jordan!" I called knocking on the cabin door. The door opened and my best friend smiled at me. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that turned black when he was angry.

"Hey 'Dia." He muttered. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on," He took my hand and led me to the beach. We sat in the sand and he took a deep breath. "Maria cheated on me. We broke up last night." My eyes softened and I hugged him.

"Jordan," I whispered. Maria was the daughter of Aphrodite. She was pretty, but soaked her face in make-up.

"I'm not sad about that, it's just that I didn't believe Lucas when he told me. Aradia, he told me she was cheating on me. I was blinded by her and yelled at him. He's never going to forgive me." Jordan bowed his head. I stood up and took his hand. He stood up and followed me. We walked to the cafeteria and went to the Apollo table. Lucas was next to his brother Logan. They both had messy blond hair and bright gold eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Dylan, son of Dionysus, said trying to kiss me. I kicked him between the legs then bent next to his ear.

"Never, try to kiss me again. Understand?" I hissed. He nodded weakly.

"Aradia! Jordan?" Lucas said confused. Then he knew. "Did you break up with Maria, Jordan?" I nodded for him and Lucas said a quick bye to his half-brothers and sisters.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right." Jordan muttered.

"Hey man, it's cool. You were entranced by her beauty." Lucas said. I saw Emily a daughter of Nemesis. She was my other best friend. She had long brown hair and light green eyes.

"Guys?" I asked softly.

"Go ahead, 'Dia." Jordan hugged me. "I'll be fine."

"Thanks." I flashed him a smile. "See you later?" He nodded and I ran towards Emily.

"Hey," She said when I came to her breathing heavily. "Maria?" She asked looking at Jordan and Lucas leaving.

"Yup." I told her. She shook her head.

"Soooo," She started.

"What?" I asked in worry. Emily smiled softly as we walked outside and to the archery area.

"Girl, how many girlfriends does Jordan have to get before you tell him you're in love with him?"

"Emily, I'm not in love with him." My face felt hot. She did this often. The truth was, I did like Jordan a little more than I should. "We're just friends. Do you get it, daughter of Aphrodite poser?"

"Ha ha." Emily sighed. "I get that you're telling me this, but explain to me how you know his every emotion when no one else does? How come he knows everything about you, while the rest of us know little?" I took a deep breath. He didn't know everything about me, and he never would. No one would. I'd make sure of that.

"Emily," I whispered. "Please stop. I know what you're doing. You're trying to guilt me."

"Aradia," She said softly. "I'm sorry but- Where are you going?" I started running to my cabin. I ran into my half and slammed the door. I fell on my bed and cried.

"Hello Aradia." A deep and mean voice whispered. I looked up and stared. It was Nathan, son of Hecate. He hated me. "What's wrong?"

"G-go away." I stammered. He smirked and brought out a dagger.

"I will, soon!" He leaped to me and brought it down on my neck. I screamed as it cut my shoulder. No, not now. I thought as I felt myself drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like it. **

1

_Jordan_

"Jordan!" Emily yelled running to me and Lucas. We were sparing in the Arena. She was crying and Aradia wasn't with her. Emily's long brown hair was messed up from running, but she didn't care. She stopped running right before she ran into us.

"Em?" Lucas asked her wrapping an arm around her. She gasped for air.

"Jordan, Aradia ran into Poseidon's cabin. I heard her scream and some man ran out through her window." I pushed past her and ran for Poseidon's cabin. The Arena wasn't too far from the cabin, but with each step my heart beat harder. My breathing thickened. Aradia, she couldn't be in trouble could she? Who would hurt her? She was nice to everyone.

As I came up to the cabin door my heart was racing. I scrambled to get the door opened and walked quickly to Aradia's room. I just opened the door. She wouldn't care.

"Aradia?" I called as I walked in. She was lying on her back on her bed. There was a small cut on her neck and it was bleeding. I rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. She was alive, barely. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Her head fell back and her mouth parted a little bit. Her eyes were closed. I ran to the Big House. "Chiron!" I yelled.

Mr. D was sitting on the porch sipping a diet coke. His black hair was messier than normal, and his frown was worse. "Hello Jason, stop your yelling."

"Mr. D, Aradia needs healing, someone attacked her." I explained kicking the Big House door open and walking to the infirmary. Chiron was in there healing a new demigod. "Chiron, help me please." He looked at Aradia and his eyes softened. He shook his hoof.

"Put her on the bed over there," He told me pointing to the one at the other end. I did as I was told and set her down gently. He brought over a bowl of water and a cloth. He wiped the cut on her neck clean and poured a little nectar in her mouth. It closed, but she stayed unconscious.

"Chiron, do you know what happened to her?" I asked him. Chiron smiled sadly at me.

"I am sorry my boy, I cannot tell you what is happening. Know that she will survive this. Just have hope for her." Then he trotted out of the infirmary. I took Aradia's small hand in mine. She couldn't die. I bent over her and kissed her forehead. Then I walked outside and down the Big House steps.

Lucas and Emily were walking to the Poseidon cabin when they saw me. Emily had stopped crying and smiled.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Emily, she was attacked and is unconscious. She is not okay. Chiron wouldn't tell me what the Hades happened, and I'm pissed. My best friend could be dying." I snapped.

"Calm down man. We all care about Aradia." Lucas growled and Emily started crying again. He wrapped his arms around Emily.

"Sorry." I muttered walking away to my cabin.

"Jordan!" Troy yelled for me. He jogged up to me. "Where's my sister? I thought she'd be with you."

"Troy, she's in the infirmary. Someone attacked her. Emily came to me running a while ago. She said that Aradia had ran into your cabin and then she heard a scream. I found her unconscious on her bed." Troy's expression went from happy to angry and worried. Suddenly his sword was at my throat.

"You left my sister alone! It's your fault!" Troy growled. "I will kill you." I ducked as he pushed his sword. He pulled his sword back and attacked me again. I grabbed my sword and blocked him.

"I didn't leave her alone! She went with Emily!" I yelled. Troy didn't listen. He was very protective of Aradia.

"You were supposed to protect her! She could be dying and I bet you don't even care!" He growled. That hurt me. It pissed me off more than I was. I slammed my sword into his and pushed him back.

"Never, Troy, say I don't care about Aradia." I growled. Then I walked up the stairs and into my cabin. I dropped on my bed and sighed.

Aradia, why was she attacked? Why did Chiron say her parents would never let her die? Did he mean Poseidon and her mortal mom, the one she never met? Why couldn't he tell me? Was he oath bound? If he was then why did he have to swear? What was this big secret about Aradia that she couldn't even tell me? These questions raced though my head and the hardest one. Did she not trust me to know her secret?

That was stupid. Of course she trusted me. She stayed my friend while I was dating that bitch. Maria had even threatened her, but she still stayed my friend. Aradia never said I was selfish when I only talked about me, she never complained about her life. She usually was happy. She was the only one who knew how I felt at any given time. She could read me like a book. Something I could never do to her. She had a barrier around her, at least that's how it seemed. She rarely was afraid, so if she screamed like Emily said she did whoever hurt her had been frightening. Terrifying. I would find him, and get revenge for her. I wasn't a good friend. I hadn't been there for her. She had been scared, and probably scarred for life, that is if she lives. I would be a good friend, though. If it came to it, I would trade my soul for hers so she could live.

Still I hadn't been a good friend when I should have been. That thought rang in my head until I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Should we wake him?" A girl's voice whispered.

"Chiron needed him to, so we have to!." A boy urged.

"You do it then."

"Fine. JORDAN WAKE YOUR ASS UP YOU LAZY BUM!" The boy screamed in my ear. I jumped up and glared at Lucas. He and Emily were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Gods damn it. What does Chiron need us for?" I grumbled.

"I dunno, he just told us to get you and bring you to the Big House. I think it's something to do with Aradia." I got up and ran to the Big House leaving Emily and Lucas to fallow me. Mr. D was sitting on the porch still drinking diet coke. I walked into the big house and into the infirmary. Chiron and Poseidon were there. Along with Hecate, goddess of magic. She had long brown hair that curled around her face and light teal eyes. She reminded me of Aradia.

I moved my eyes to Aradia. She had an oxygen hose in her nose, probably to keep her breathing constant. They had her heart rate being monitored. She looked like she was sleeping, except for the wires and tubes.

"Chiron, what did you need us for?" Emily asked gasping for breath.

"I'll let Lady Hecate tell you." Chiron told her. He looked at her and she nodded.

"Have you noticed that Aradia had a secret? Part of her life has been hidden from you?" She asked us. We nodded. "First let me tell you, she didn't want to keep it from you. Poseidon and I had her keep it from you because if you told certain people they would try to kill her." Who would want to hurt Aradia?

"Jordan, you have noticed that Aradia can do things that most of my children cannot do?" Poseidon asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That is because, I am Aradia's mother." Hecate told us.

"Wait, are you saying that Aradia is a goddess?" Emily asked rudely. Hecate nodded. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! She doesn't even look like a goddess, right Jordan?"

I looked at Aradia again. Her hair framed her face and she looked like she was glowing. Every time she smiled, her beautiful teal eyes would brighten. Her smile made me think that everything would be okay, no matter what was wrong. I wish I could see her smile one more time. Maybe, then I could have hope for her. Hope that she would make it through this.

"Jordan? Are you going to agree with me?" Emily asked again. She waved her hand in front of my eyes. My hand took her hand.

"Em!" Lucas whispered angrily.

"Emily, she is not immortal yet. She is not even considered as a goddess." Poseidon explained. "But yes, both of her parents are immortal. She was born with her immortality."

"Why isn't she immortal then?" I asked.

"Her half-brother, my son Nathan, put a spell well it's more of a curse on her. He took her immortality away. When her powers from me developed she would fall asleep and never wake up. I took that spell away but he still had her immortality. So we sent her to camp." Hecate whispered. "Nathan didn't give up. He created a spell I found today. It was a sleep-potion. You put it on a weapon and if you cut someone with that weapon, they will fall asleep instantly. The difference is, she can wake up. But if in a week, she doesn't wake up she will die. There is no anti-potion."

"Come, Hecate." Poseidon said. She flashed out and he turned to me. "Jordan, Aradia trusts you the most please take care of her. I believe she can hear everything." I nodded and he flashed out.

"Come on Emily, let's go tell Mr. D." Chiron said. Emily nodded and followed him out. Lucas came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I plopped down on the chair next to Aradia's bed.

"Jordan," He said softly. "She's strong, she will try to find a way to wake up. Count on it."

"Lucas, Emily is probably crying go to her."

"Hey, Em can take care of herself." He chuckled.

"I thought Aradia could. Now look at her!" I growled. Lucas nodded then went to check on his not-official-girlfriend. I stared at Aradia.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like it. **

2

_Aradia_

It was weird I could hear everything, and I even felt everything, but I couldn't see. I was asleep physically. I was fine until I heard my mother say I had one week to wake up, one week to insure I lived.

In my brain I thought, oh well no problem I'll wake up soon and see Jordan's face and everything will be okay. But I knew in my heart that wasn't true. The changes of me never waking were huge. If I died how would everyone take it? How would I take it?

Never getting to see Jordan's face. Never getting my first kiss. Never telling Jordan I liked him. That was the one that hurt me most. Jordan would never know. Or he wouldn't hear it from me, maybe from ghost me or Emily.

"A-Aradia," I heard him whisper. He was trying to fight back tears. "I hope you can hear me. I believe in you. You can wake up."

Soon he was crying. His tears fell on my face, and I wanted to cry with him. I knew he rarely cried. I knew something was horribly wrong.

"I'm scared for you. I'm scared for me. If you die, I don't know how I could stay here. I hated this place until you came here. You're my best friend. Please, Aradia wake up."

My heart clenched. He was scared, and he admitted it. I wanted so much to hug him and tell him I'd be fine. I would never die and leave you alone. But I knew that I would probably die. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight the poison. I was weak compared to Jordan or even Emily. They were brave, but I wasn't.

"I never knew your thoughts until you told me. Every time I saw you there was a smile on your face. How many of them were fake? How many times have you been hurt and not told me?" His head fell against my side. I felt tears soaking in my shirt. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry you had to deal with Maria. Please forgive me."

Then everything was quiet. He had fallen asleep. He had never left me alone, right? I had chosen to go with Emily. When I was mad at her, I ran to my cabin not to Jordan like I normally did. Yes, it was hard for me when Maria clung to his side all the time. I had dealt with her because I wanted to not because I had to.

Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like it. **

3

_Jordan_

I stared out the window and watched Emily run up to Lucas. She told him something and he picked her up and spun her around. Lucas looked towards the Big House and saw me. His eyes saddened when he saw me and Aradia. She hadn't improved. Emily took his hand and pulled him to the cafeteria; it was about 9:00 am. Aradia had six days to wake up. Only six and I still didn't know how to wake her up.

Chiron knocked on the door and came in. "Jordan, you should go eat."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered dryly. I wasn't.

"Son, you didn't eat yesterday either." Chiron frowned. "I know Aradia's condition is hard on you but you need to keep up your strength."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered again.

"Okay." Chiron said leaving. I slumped against the back of the chair and sighed. How was going to get Aradia to wake up?

I decided I needed to get some fresh air to clear my mind. Slowly I got up and bent over Aradia. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Get better, please." Then I walked out of her room and shut the door. I slowly walked out of the Big House and down the stairs. Wind lightly blew on my face.

"Jordan!" A high-pitched squeal of delight came. I looked up and saw Maria running to me. Her long brown hair curled around her make-up filled face. Her brown eyes were bright. She wrapped her arms around my arm and clung to me. "What's up hotness?"

"Go away." I shook her off my arm and walked on.

"Baby," she whined, "I didn't cheat on you. He was, like, totally all over me. Come on, don't be this way." She pulled my face down and kissed me. I shoved her back making her stumble back more.

"I meant it when I said it's over." I growled. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"You'll regret this, babe." She hissed storming away.

"'Kay, I don't give a shit." I muttered to myself. Might as well get this day done with, I thought. I walked to my cabin in peace, thankfully. I walked in my empty, dark cabin and plopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. Memories flooded through my head. First was when I first met Aradia.

"_Hey!" A young girl cried. She jumped to grab the necklace in an older camper's hand. In his other hand he held a bracelet. "Give it to me!"_

"_Come on twerp." He teased. "Get it from me." Anger flashed through her teal eyes. She jumped up and her finger brushed by the necklace. _

"_Luis," I growled. Even as seven I was temperamental, probably because I was stuck at this stupid camp. "Give them back to her." Luis looked at me and smirked._

"_Nah, corpse. I don't think I will. She doesn't need it." He smirked. The girl used his distraction and grabbed the necklace. Stunned Luis grabbed her wrist and twisted. _

"_Owie!" She yelped dropping in front of him. Tears sprang from her eyes from the pain. I walked to him and punched him, making him drop her arm and the bracelet. I helped the girl up and gave them to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you."_

"_No problem. I'm Jordan."_

"_I'm Aradia." She smiled even bigger. Then she tied the necklace around my neck. It was just a silver chain. "Keep it, as a thanks. I made it today."_

"_Uh, thanks?"_

Next it was when we were around ten.

"_Jordan!" Aradia yelled flinging her arms around my neck. I had just got back from the underworld. My dad had needed to see me. _

"_Hey 'Dia." I said. She smiled then waved to a girl and boy behind her. The girl had long brown hair and light green eyes. The boy had sandy blonde hair and gold eyes._

"_This is Emily and Lucas." She told me. They waved. "Emily is Nemesis daughter. Lucas is Apollo's son."_

"_Hey," I told them. "'Dia I gotta go to my cabin for a while. I'm really tired from traveling." _

"_See ya later!" She giggled hugging me good-bye and running to Emily. _

Next was when I started dating Maria.

"_Aradia?" I called into her half of the Poseidon cabin. _

"_Hold on!" She said loudly. She walked out of the bathroom. She had her hair up in a bun, so I knew she was going to the arena today. "Hey."_

"_Hey," I smiled. "You know how everyone was whispering about me saying someone was going to ask me out?" She nodded but her eyes had confusion._

"_So I take it someone asked you out?" She asked plopping on her bed and tying her shoes. _

"_Yeah, Maria from the Aphrodite cabin." Her eyes with an emotion I couldn't identify because it was gone before I could. _

"_T-that's good, I guess." She shrugged. "What did you say?" She sounded bitter._

"_Yes, of course." I stared at her face. Why did she sound upset. She looked at the floor. Then she looked up at me and smiled softly. Her eyes didn't brighten. They were dull._

"_Good for you."_

Last was when Maria threatened her.

"_What are you doing here, Arachene?" Maria sneered to Aradia. Aradia glared at her._

"_It's Aradia. Ah-ray-di-ah. I came because I can." _

"_Go away, you're not welcome here. This is a beautiful person zone only, not some ugly girl zone." Maria almost growled. Aradia sent me a look that said, really dude? Perfect girlfriend._

"_Maria, 'Dia can be in my cabin," I told her putting my arm around her shoulder._

"_Well listen here, 'Dia," Maria said pulling away from me and standing up. She walked to my best friend and shoved her finger in Aradia's face. "You had better not come in here ever again. Understand? If I see you anywhere near Jordan or this cabin, I will personally rip you apart." Aradia stared at her then burst into a fit of laughter._

"_Wow, so very threatening." Aradia said between laughs. She pushed past Maria and plopped on my bed against the head board. Then she grabbed my iPod and shoved the ear-buds in her ear. "Kudos."_

"_Get out of here you bitch!" Maria screamed. I stared at Aradia. Her eyes blazed with hatred. She jumped up and my iPod dropped to the floor. Next thing I saw was Maria pushed against the wall by Aradia's single hand. _

"_Never, call me a bitch. You can almost anything, Miss-makeup, but don't you ever call me a bitch. You can dye my hair- I don't recommend it though. But you cannot call me a bitch, or say I can't talk to Jordan. Understand? Those are two things I will not allow." Her voice was dark and practically growled. Fear rushed through Maria's face as she nodded slowly. I jumped up and grabbed Aradia's wrist and she slowly lowered her hand. She was shaking with anger._

"_Aradia," I whispered. She looked up at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes. She pulled from my grip and ran out of my cabin._

"_Good, now where were we?" Maria asked walking slowly to me. She lifted my head up and attempted to kiss me. I pulled away._

"_I have to go talk to her." I muttered running out of my cabin after Aradia. She ran into her cabin, as I had expected she would. I circled around the back and pushed her window open. She wouldn't let me in if I went through Troy's half. I pulled myself up and over her window and dropped in. She was lying on her bed crying. _

"_Go away Jordan," She mumbled into her pillow._

"_Aradia," I whispered walking to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. _

Damn my stupidity, I cursed. If only I had broken up with Maria then, so I didn't have any problems with her. I felt tears form in my eyes but I blinked them away. The dinner conch sounded. I headed to the Big House. I still wasn't hungry.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like it. **

4

_Jordan_

I walked back into Aradia's room. Chiron was in there checking on her. He stared down at her and sighed. I suppose this wasn't making him feel so hot. Chiron cared for every camper, but Aradia always came to him to say hi and talked. She was good with people. She even got Mr. D. to smile once.

"I don't suppose you'll go eat dinner, Jordan?" Chiron asked softly still looking at Aradia.

"No, I'm not hungry." I told him. "She'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll come get you." Chiron smiled softly at me.

"With you here, I know she'll be fine. You're more protective of her than her brother." I smiled lightly. Chiron walked out and shut the door. I took my place and grabbed her hand. My thumb made small circles on her hand.

"Hey, 'Dia. I'm back. I've been remembering things. You rarely cry. But when you did, wasn't I there for you?" I asked softly. "I know I've basically said this before but I want you to know. Don't give up."

Same response as I had been getting. Aradia was quiet. I realized how much I missed her voice. Her eyes. Her smile. Nothing could lighten my mood.

I watched the sun go down and the campers gather around the camp fire. Emily and Lucas came into Aradia's room. I stepped away from Aradia so Emily could see her. I walked by Lucas and he motioned for me to follow him to the hall.

"Hey man, why haven't you been at breakfast, lunch, or dinner? Have you been shadow-traveling to town?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"You're a teenager. You're always hungry. I'm supposed to believe suddenly you don't want food?"

"I'm just not hungry. Okay? I don't have to eat every second."

"No, but you have to eat."

"Maybe some time when I'm hungry."

"Go to the camp fire."

"No. I don't want to go sing songs." I growled. "I want to stay here, and make sure Aradia is going to be okay."

"Dude, you the son of the god of the dead. You know that there is a high possibility that Aradia will die. You know that if she does and you die because you didn't eat, she'll kick your ass to the next century!"

"Lucas," Emily called walking out. Tears were in her eyes. "I wanna go to the camp fire now."

"Okay," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked together. I went back into Aradia's room. I took her hand and set my head next to her. I wasn't tired. I wasn't hungry.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like it. **

5

_Aradia_

"Hey Aradia," Emily's voice came out as a bare whisper. "There's a lot of things I want to say, but I only got a short time. I don't want to keep Jordan away from you. He's the only one that can wake you, I know it. Jordan's racking his brain trying to find out how to wake you up. He hasn't eaten anything since this happened to you. I know out of everyone that needs you, Jordan needs you the most."

I heard her in-take a deep breath. She was fighting back tears, well as much as she could. Soon she was full of sobs. Jordan, was he trying to kill himself?

"We all need you, don't get me wrong. You're my best friend." She sobbed. "Anyway Maria tried getting Jordan back." My heart throbbed. Why was she telling me this? "He pushed her away. I think all he can think about is you."

Maria, she wouldn't leave him alone. Ever. She was just that way. Obsessive, had to have a boyfriend. Every second of the year, or she'd probably break down.

"I got to go. Please wake up."

I heard the door open and then felt Jordan's hand take mine. His head was next to me but he wasn't asleep. His breathing was rough. I didn't think he would sleep. It wasn't him. When I was hurt he was there. No matter what.

_I fell on my bed and cried into my pillow. How could she have said that? Forbid me from seeing Jordan? He didn't even say anything. Did he not care? This brought more, heavier tears. Then my window opened and Jordan dropped on my floor. "Go away, Jordan." I mumbled._

_Next thing I knew, I was in his arms and crying into his shoulder. He was drawing circles on my back and muttering that it would be okay. He'd talk to Maria later. Tears fell from my eyes and I smiled a small smile. He came to me, when Maria obviously didn't want him near me. He came to cheer me up. How could I be mad at him? He did nothing wrong. _

One thing I thought I knew for sure, Jordan was there for me. He cared enough about me that he blew Maria off multiple times to hang with me. I had always told him he'd get in trouble for hanging out with me but he would just shrug. I was his best friend, he'd say, it didn't matter that I was a girl. Who cares if a girl was his best friend. I was nicer than Lucas was for sure.

"'Dia, why can't I sleep? It seems that you're on my mind all the time now." He mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

6

_Jordan_

Somehow, I thought Aradia was thinking of when Maria had threatened her. It was creepy, but I knew she was thinking about it. Why I knew, I wasn't sure of. The sun had risen again. Only five more days to wake her up. I still didn't know how to. But I knew I had to.

"Hello Jordan," Chiron greeted coming in the room. He checked on Aradia and then looked at me. "My boy, you look really tired. Did you sleep any?"

I shook my head. My throat was dry. Chiron noticed this and handed me a cold glass of water. I drank it quickly. The cold water burned my throat but it felt good. The cold water let me speak. "No, couldn't. Wasn't tired. Not hungry." I muttered. Chiron gave me a funny look.

"You're talking weird. You need to sleep." I got another glass of water. After I drank it I splashed water in my face.

"Sorry. I'm fine. Chiron, really. I'll sleep when I get tired." I promised him. He nodded then walked out. My hand still held Aradia's. What was I going to do? Maybe a solution will fall from the sky and whack me on the head. If only. I'd be thrilled, who cares if a bump forms on my head if I could wake Aradia up.

"Hey, Jordan." Emily greeted. She had a canteen of nectar. "Help me?" I nodded and lifted Aradia's head up. We poured a little bit in her mouth, hoping it would help her wake up soon. "Thanks. I know you will wake her up." Emily winked at me.

"Thanks," I muttered. She walked out and met up with Lucas. They walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

I stared at Aradia's closed eyes, wishing they'd open. No but her mouth parted slightly. I grabbed a bottle of water and poured some in her mouth. They took away the water IV, since I was here often enough to give her water. Plus while she was asleep it fell out. Yeah, it 'fell' out while we were asleep.

Confession time? Yeah, I thought so. I knew that if, no when, she wakes up if she saw the IV she'd freak out and start screaming. So I took it out very carefully. So now every hour or so I had to give her a little water. If she didn't get water she WOULD die. 


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

7

_Aradia_

As the water rushed down my throat and made my dry throat soak, I wanted to sigh. I was bored. Do you know how boring it is to be unconscious? Very. Like, I was ready to yank my hair out, which again I could not even do. I couldn't move. It pissed me off. I did have ADHD you know. Grrrrr. Stupid Nathan.

I remembered last night, Jordan said I was always on his mind. Did he know that he was always on _my_ mind? Did he know sometimes he drove me crazy? Insane? Loco? Did he know that when he was completely clueless I was laughing at him and calling him a retard in my head because he was in my head.

I had five more days. If I didn't wake up I'd die. Same routine. In the morning Chiron would come in and check on me, pester Jordan to sleep or to go eat. Each time he'd fail.

Then later Emily would come in and Jordan would help her give me some nectar. Then sometimes Lucas would come by. Once even Maria came by.

"_Hey Jordaaaaaan," she said stretching out the an in his name. _

"_What Maria?" He sighed._

"_Just checking on you and Arachene."_

"_Aradia." He snapped. "Ah-ray-di-ah. Get it right!"_

"_Sorry," She said sarcastically. "Are you sure you don't want me? I'm alive, and I will be for a while. I will be beautiful beyond belief. Nothing like Arachene could be."_

"_Get out of here," Chiron ordered coming in. "Do not disturb Aradia."_

"_Well Jordan is! He never leaves!" Maria complained._

"_He takes care of her, child. Now go before I get Mr. D."_

"_Thanks Chiron." Jordan sighed._

"_Please keep her out of here. Aradia needs quiet. Only a few visitors. I know she was unplanned, but please don't bring you personal love life in her where Aradia could and most likely is hearing everything we say."_

"_No problem." Jordan chuckled._


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

8

_Jordan_

Now I only had two days left, and I was panicking. I had a reason to. Hello, Aradia was dying, and I couldn't think of a way to save her. Gods damn it! I had to save her.

"Jordan," Lucas nodded to me. He motioned for me to go out in the hall. "You look like shit!" He exclaimed when I closed the door.

"Gee, that'll be nice on a valentine's day card." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Dude you haven't eaten or slept in four days! Why haven't you? You're obsessing over Aradia. Did you think maybe that's why you haven't thought of a way to wake her up?"

"Well I can't sleep! I don't know why I can't sleep!" I yelled. Anger built in me. "This is too much for me! Aradia is my best friend, and I can't think of a way to save her!"

"Dude, calm down." Lucas said. His voice was softer. "I know why you can't sleep."

"Do explain to me then!"

"You love her. No you're crazy about her." Lucas said with a straight face. I stared at him. I was speechless. "Listen before you rant on. Jordan, you've been her friend for a long time. You care about her more than anyone, right? Emily and I have seen the way you look at her. Even when you dated Maria, you loved Aradia." I was confused. How could he know something that _**I**_ didn't know about _**me**_?

Lucas smirked. I stared at him. Still pondering what he said. Was it true, did I love Aradia? Well of course I did, she was my best friend.

"Lucas, of course I love her. She's my best friend!" I argued, still confused. How did this explain why I couldn't sleep or that I wasn't hungry?

"No you idiot!" Lucas yelled. "You love her _more_ than a best friend!" Then he walked away leaving me dumb-founded. It took me about two minutes after he walked off to understand what he said.

Did I love Aradia more than a friend? I walked into the room and saw her tossing. Her heart rate was high. I took her hand and put my other hand on her shoulder to keep her from tossing. She relaxed and her heart rate slowed down. I sat next to her, still holding her hand. As I stared at her face I made my conclusion. Yes, I was in love with Aradia.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

9

_Aradia_

I felt Jordan's head drop to my side and his breathing relaxed. He had finally fallen asleep. I shut my mind down. I thought of him. This was my last hope. I fell asleep hoping my plan worked.

"_Jordan!" I yelled. We were in a white area. He stared at me._

"_A-Aradia?" He whispered. "You're awake?" He ran to me and hugged me. I quickly hugged him back._

"_No, not really. Listen, I need you to wake me up. Like soon as in when you wake up or I will die." I told him quickly._

"_I know but I don't know how to wake you up!" He exclaimed. I grabbed his hands. _

"_You're not listening! In this world, the dream world, time goes by differently. For all we know it could be morning now. I have to wake up. Please." I stared into his eyes. "Think, how can you wake anyone up?" He thought for a minute then shook his head._

"_Aradia, don't you think I would have thought of that before? It can't be that simple."_

"_No, you couldn't think properly because you deprived yourself of food and sleep. Don't you get it? I'm here. I'm telling you. That is the only way to wake me up!"_

"_Aradia, what's happening?" Jordan asked. He was fading._

"_You're waking up!" I cried. _


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

10

_Jordan_

My eyes shot open. I looked at Aradia. It was morning. She had to wake up. Her heart rate was going up. She was tossing and turning. Her breathing was slowly down really fast. She wouldn't get enough oxygen soon. I stood up and ran into the hallway. Chiron wasn't near and neither was Mr. D. I walked back in the room. I grabbed her hand and leaned down. My lips barely touched hers and her heart rate slowed down. Her breathing quickened and suddenly her eyes opened. I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"Jordan," She whispered sitting up. The IV that was left pulled her down. She grabbed it and yanked it out. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank gods you're okay." I whispered.

"I really thought I was going to die." She whispered softly. I held her closer.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." I told her firmly. I helped her stand up. She almost fell over but she leaned on me for support. We walked outside where Mr. D. and Chiron suddenly walked up.

"Aradia, you're awake?" He asked shocked but happy.

"Yup," She smiled. "Now, I wanna go to my cabin and take a shower." She made a disgusted face. Chiron nodded and I helped her to her cabin. Strangely Emily came running up.

"Oh gods! Aradia! You're awake!" She squealed hugging her.

"Yeah," She smiled. We all walked in her cabin where Troy was sitting on his bed. He saw her and smiled.

"You're awake." He said. Then he glared at me. We walked into her room and we sat on her bed, well Aradia and Emily did. I walked out. Let them talk for a while. Troy stopped me on the way out.

"How did she wake up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Don't lie to me. What did you do to my sister?" He glared.


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

11

_Aradia_

"Wait," I muttered to Emily. I crawled to the door.

"Troy, leave me alone." Jordan said annoyed.

"Tell me how she woke up!" Troy yelled.

"What's going on?" Emily muttered to me.

"Shhh!" I muttered back.

"Troy," Jordan started.

"Damn you!" Troy yelled. Then I heard someone crash into something. I shoved my door open and saw Troy holding his sword at Jordan's throat. I ran and kicked Troy. He fell over and I helped Jordan stand up.

"What the hell!" I yelled to my half-brother. "Why are you attacking him?"

"Stay outta it." He muttered. Then he jumped at me with his sword. Jordan pulled me towards him and we fell to the ground. I rolled away and jumped up. I kicked his sword out of his hands then pushed him down.

"No, I will not 'stay outta it'!" I growled. "You have NO right to attack him, or me!"

Troy growled, literally growled. Like a dog. A male dog guarding it's mate. Like that. It was just plain creepy. So in return I hissed.

"He can't come back in here ever again." Troy growled staring at Jordan.

"Oh stop being such an ass." I growled.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go. I need to catch up on some oh four days of sleep I missed." Jordan said. He gave me a quick hug and left. I glared at my brother once more then stormed into my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"BrB, Emily." I mutter walking to my shower. I took a quick hot shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair then walked back into my room. Emily was waiting there for me.

"Soooooooo," She started. I smiled at her.

"Soooooooo, what?" I asked acting innocent.

"How _did_ you wake up?" She smirked. I blushed.

"T-that's none of your business," I stammered. Then she shrieked. My ears hurt. She sounded like a Chihuahua.

"He kissed you!" She squealed. How did she know?

"H-How did you know?"

"You're face stupid. You're blushing. You're in love with him. Duh," She sighed.


	13. Epilogue

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. **

Epilogue

_3__rd__ Person Pov_

Jordan had gone to his cabin, only to shove clothing in a bag and very dangerous and very deadly weapons. He was going to find Nathan and kill him. The lunch conch sounded, and he, for the first time in days, walked to the cafeteria. He through half of his meal in the fire and sat at his table. Well his dad's but ya know it was his.

Aradia came in and got her food. She through hers in the fire. All of it. She wasn't hungry. Something bad was going to happen. She wished she knew what though. She looked at the Hades table and smiled. Jordan was eating finally, so he'd be fine. When she looked at him he smiled, but she saw hate in his eyes and got worried. What was he going to do?

All the campers saw Aradia. She was awake finally. Three very people saw she was awake and each were mad. Or more accurately pissed. Maria glared at Aradia who was staring at Jordan. She had stolen him from her. Nathan glared at Jordan and Aradia. Jordan had woke her up, and now his plan was ruined. Troy was glaring at Jordan. What had Jordan done to his sister? How had she woken up? Why did she stare at him and her eyes soften? When he found out, no matter what, he wanted to kill Jordan. He hated him. It was simple.

**So that's the end. I'm trying to write the sequel to **_**Aradia, Poseidon's daughter?**_** But it just isn't coming so, it might be a while.**


End file.
